Dreyuss
Dreyuss, also known as Dreyse is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description A pure-hearted boy from the countryside who has a hard time finding his way in the royal city. He shows great promise with his bow. The Past Revisted While on patrol in the woods with Firenz, they run into the werewolf Jamie. Firenz tells him to run before being killed, but Dreyuss is unable to escape before Jamie kills him as well. Tome Description He is an excellent Archer, and he knows it. Dreyuss has a tendency to be blunt and rude at times, but he always mean well. For a young man who spends most of his day focusing intensely on targets, measuring wind speeds, and searching for strategic firing locations, he has surprisingly horrible sense of direction. Dreyuss studied archery under Legaard, and he is fortunate to have Frances looking after him like an older sister. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Frances, One Like a Sister: "Frances is like... my big sister...." *On Mardin, A Scary Person: "He's... always looking at me like he's worried..." *On Carlette, A Kind Woman: "I'm following the map... If only Carlette were here." *On Carlette, A Kind Woman: "There are lots of pretty ladies like Miss Carlette." *On Carlette, A Kind Woman: "I got lost in the castle, and she told me the way." *On Firenz, A Superior: "Mr. Firenz is always there to look after me." *On Firenz, A Superior: "Mr. Firenz is so nice. His breath is stinky, though." *On Firenz, A Superior: "I was so happy to get compliments on my archery." *On Firenz, A Superior: "I want to become a knight just like Mr. Firenz!" *On Moira, A Superior: "Miss Moira is so nice. And she's prettier than my mom." *On Legaard, An Archery Tutor: "Mr. Legaard taught me the right way to use an arrow." *On Bonn, One Who Reeks: "Why do grown-ups like liquor so much? It's yucky!" *On Simone, A Magician: "Priestesses are amazing. Their magic can heal!" *"I never thought the world was so huge." *On Marietta, Something Great: "I was looking up to the sky and I saw something fly by." *On Marietta, Something Great: "It wasn't a bird... It was more like a magical angel." *On Marietta, Something Great: "I'm not seeing things! I have really good eyesight!" *On Marietta, Something Great: "It was too big of a shadow for a bird. It was an angel." *"It was my first time seeing such a big building." *"I like walking places, but I get lost sometimes..." *"Oh no, I got lost again..." *"I can't do much, but I've got pretty good eyesight." *"It was my first time seeing such a big building." *"I'm the youngest in the 11th Order, ya know!" *"I'm gonna be a knight who can brag to his hometown!" 'Using Key Item:' *"Isn't this cool? It's my amulet." *"I picked this up when I was playing in the lake." 'Recruitment:' *"I'll help too!" 'Level Up:' *"I'm doing good, right?" *"Now I don't have to be afraid of anything!" *"That wasn't so hard! I think I can do this!" *"Hey, I think I feel stronger..." 'Exile:' *"I guess... there are people a lot stronger than me..." ''Gungnir'' "Has worryingly low health but notable speed." In Gungnir, Dreyuss is a mercenary. His class is Archer. His starting level is 14. Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters